


Aftermath

by koi_choshi



Category: AKB48
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: What happened after it was announced that Sae will be a member of SNH48?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much feels that I really had to do this… T___T
> 
> TWINTOWER FANS, LET’S FAIITO!

“Hey, why are you not talking to me?” She kept on following the older girl as they both walked inside the apartment. “Sayaka, stop being so stubborn!” Sae shouted as the former captain continued to ignore her, putting her jacket on the hanger and the keys in the bowl.

Sayaka didn’t want to let Sae in but it was cold and dark outside. But ignoring her like this while they were in the same room seemed as worse. She just decided to continue to ignore her, biting her lip as she kept herself from crying. She would just slip inside her room, lock the door, and sleep in her misery.

However, as she opened the door, Sae held it, stopping her from getting inside. “Hey, talk to me, Sayaka.” She spoke softly because she knew deep inside that everything was hurtful for her friend. If she would shout angrily at her like she did earlier, Sayaka might lose it.

“I… I thought you were just joking,” she finally spoke. One tear came out. And then another. The next thing she knew, she was crying buckets again. Sayaka didn’t want to lose herself again like she did on the stage.

Sae was taken aback. “Saya…ka…” She remembered that one day when she asked __“Hey, what if I go join SNH48?”__ and Sayaka answered, __“You don’t know Mandarin!”__ They both laughed at that time.

“I’m so sorry…”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Sayaka forced a smile. “It’s for your own development. It’s for your own group. It was your choice… after all…” she added bitterly. Who was she to stop her friend from flying? She could sometimes feel that Sae was feeling sad as she continued to get projects out of the group, leaving her partner.

Sae’s grip on the door loosened, letting Sayaka inside. However, she followed her friend silently, not wanting to leave her. “I want to take a rest.”

“I won’t leave you.”

“Oh, but you will,” she said softly and in a hoarse voice that was threatening to cry again. “I have to get used to it now.” She went on her bed but gasped when Sae hugged her tight. “Please, Sae…”

“I won’t leave you,” Sae whispered. “I want to fly like you, I want to reach you. I didn’t know how and I thought… I thought this is the way.”

“I understand that. But there’s no need to reach me because you have surpassed me,” Sayaka replied with a soft smile that her partner didn’t see.

“No, Sayaka is the best. Watching you growing and becoming better each day, I wanted to do the same too.” She tightened her hug. “But I will never ever leave you.”

Sayaka started to cry again. “Is that a promise?”

“Of course,” Sae replied with a smile, facing the crying girl.

“There are lots of cute girls over there. You might replace me.”

“Of course, I won’t!”  Sae said with a laugh, noting how cute her jealous partner looked like before pinching the other girl’s nose. “Nobody can replace my Sayaka.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 25 August 2012


End file.
